fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor
Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor is episode two in season four of Full House. It originally aired on September 28, 1990. Opening Teaser In his room, Jesse gets rid of Stephanie's pink bunny wallpaper that has been adorning his room for the last 3 seasons. Michelle comes in and is not happy with this, but Jesse cheers up his "little Munchkin" by taking the last remaining bunny, framing it, and hanging it up on the now bare wall (see Trivia below). Synopsis Though three-year-old Michelle has been more mischievous than usual the last few days, she can always count upon her status as "Daddy's Little Princess" to get away with her various misdeeds – and failing that, she has an infallible knack of shifting the blame, and thus, " ", to D.J. and Stephanie, thus getting a in the process. For example, Michelle encourages her sisters to have a pillow fight with her, and a window in their bedroom ends up getting broken (eliciting an "OH!" from the studio audience). Danny punishes D.J. and Stephanie for it, but he fails to punish Michelle, who started the whole thing, and thus ends up getting a "Get Out of Jail Free" card. Despite Jesse and Joey's advice to Danny to set limits for Michelle, he is reluctant. Even lectures about how important sleep is don't seem to deter Michelle into doing things such as staying up late to watch , and even peeping in on D.J. and Stephanie, who are looking at the stars outside. When Danny catches this, he orders both girls in bed (after joking that they were probably looking at "stars" as in celebrities, after banning them from watching the Video Music Awards). But D.J. argues this, asking when did Michelle become "Cinderella" and they become the ugly stepsisters, to which Stephanie can only ask her older sister/roommate: "Who are you calling ugly?" Danny is having a hard time accepting that Michelle is old enough to be punished, because he finds it hard to accept that his last baby is growing up. In addition to being banned from watching the Video Music Awards (see above), D.J. and Stephanie are outside raking leaves as part of their punishment, and when they see her stomping around in the piles they just raked up, they make her do it. But the problems don't stop there. After Danny, D.J., and Stephanie told her that it was too cold to swim outside, Michelle drags her wading pool inside. She also drags the hose into the kitchen, uses it to fill her pool, and brings in her pool toys. D.J. and Stephanie spot this and see that she's having fun, to which she says "Surf's up, dudes!" D.J. remarks, "'Surf's up, dudes?' No, your time 's up, dudette." Both she and Stephanie realize they have to put a stop to this, and fast. They realize that there's no way they can be held liable this time. As D.J. says that their youngest sister is officially "a sitting duck", and Stephanie excitedly says, "We got her now!", they yell for Danny to hurry up and come into the kitchen, ASAP. And because of that, they open Danny's eyes to the situation, but only after he accidentally steps into the pool and gets his shoe wet. It's this moment in which they give him the courage to give Michelle her first punishment and finally revoke her "Get Out of Jail Free" card, with D.J. suggesting he remind her of his "wet shoe" and to nail her if she "pulls any of that 'cute stuff'" (her "Little Princess" status, for example). As he dries her off from her pool party (and inspirational music plays), he tells her that she's had it pretty easy so far, but, as he tells her, "Things are about to change." And things are indeed about to change, starting right now, with the first punishment in her life. He tells her that he is only doing it because he loves her, and with her growing up, she should be old enough to accept the consequences of her actions (just like her sisters from earlier). And said punishment results in her sitting in her room looking at the wall, as she sings about how boring and "no fun" it is (see Quotes). When Danny comes in, they have a talk about how she has to follow the rules from now on. He then puts her in bed as she accepts her fate, and when asked, he says that she'll always be his "Little Princess" (bringing an "aw" from the audience), responding with her trademark thumbs-up and "You got it, dude!" (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Meanwhile, Jesse buys an expensive engagement ring for Becky, who tries to stop him from selling his Elvis Presley-signed guitar in order to pay for the ring. Quotes Danny: Michelle, did you start a pillow fight? Michelle: Yes, I did. Danny: Michelle, that was wrong. Stephanie and D.J. You girls are in big trouble D.J.: Why are we in trouble? Danny: Because she's just a little girl. You're supposed to set an example. D.J.: We did. We set an example of how destructive pillow fights can be. Danny: Nice try. Now, according to the "Official Dads" Handbook, the punishment for furniture through a window is raking the yard to pay for it and no Music Video Awards. ---- older girls attempt to watch Kimmy's TV from way across at her house. D.J.: Good, the Video Awards are starting. Now, Kimmy move the TV a little over to the left. Keep going. There. That's perfect. Michelle: Who wants to play? Stephanie: We can't play. We're grounded, thank you very much. Michelle: You're welcome very much. enters. Danny: Michelle, there you are. D.J., what are you looking at? D.J.: Oh, just the stars. Danny: Really? Oh, I see stars, all right. , --Oh, hi, Mr. Gibbler! I think he's yelling something at me. He said get a new hobby or he's calling the police. That's it. I want both you girls in bed right now. D.J.: What? Michelle's not even in bed yet. Danny: Don't you worry about Michelle. Just get a good night's sleep. You got a full day of raking leaves ahead of you. takes Michelle with him. All right, come on, little princess. D.J.: What is happening here? All of a sudden, Michelle is Cinderella and we're the ugly stepsisters? Stephanie: Who are you calling "ugly"? ---- D.J. and Stephanie rake, Michelle comes by and sees the piles of... Michelle: Leaves! immediately starts stomping in them. D.J.: Michelle! Cut it out! Michelle is too busy stomping around to listen... D.J.: That's it! You wreck 'em, you rake 'em. gives the rake to Michelle, at which point Danny comes out and see what's going on. Danny: Girls, I can't believe you're making Michelle do your punishment. Stephanie: But Dad, she ran--- Danny: Steph, save your energy. You'll need it to rake. Michelle stands in her wading pool. Michelle: Daddy, I wanna go swimming. Danny: No, Michelle. It's too cold outside. the older girls No swimming, but it's a beautiful day for raking leaves. gives the rake back to Stephanie and then exits. Stephanie: Let's get this over with. Michelle drags her wading pool towards the house, and the raking girls quickly notice this. D.J.: Michelle, what are you doing? Michelle: Going swimming. Stephanie: But Dad said "No". Michelle: Well I said "Yes". D.J.: But it's too cold outside. Michelle: Well, I'm swimming inside. ---- Michelle: singing This is no fun, no fun, looking at the wall... enters her room Danny: Michelle? Michelle: Yes, Daddy? Danny: Are you ready to be a good girl now? Michelle: I'll be a very good girl. Danny: Good. And did you learn a lesson from all this? Michelle: Yes, I did. No swimming in the kitchen. Danny: Yes, no swimming in the kitchen, that's a very important lesson. But there's a bigger lesson here. Daddy, Uncle Jesse, and Joey, we know what's best for you. So, honey, when we ask you to do something, you should do it. Deal? Michelle: You're the boss. Trivia *As of this episode, Jesse's room no longer has the pink bunny wallpaper (except for one rabbit which is now framed) *The episode title is likely a take on the Woody Allen film Crimes and Misdemeanors, which is named after the phrase "high crimes and misdemeanors", found in the U.S. Constitution *D.J.'s reference to Michelle being "Cinderella" and her and Stephanie being the "ugly stepsisters" is a reference to Michelle always getting the special treatment (similar to Cinderella getting to go to the ball after the missing shoe fit her foot, after she lost it in the post-midnight fiasco, where the horses turned back into mice and the coach turned back into a pumpkin) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes